minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Lluna
Lluna is a main character in Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two. She first appeared in "Hero in Residence". Appearance Lluna has white fur and wears a purple and blue scarf. In Jailhouse Block, she wears a dark purple scarf and a hat. Lluna may also have a chest equipped later in the episode if Jesse decides to let Nurm stay as a replacement for Xara. Personality Lluna is a disobedient, spirited llama, as shown when she tried to escape from Champion City several times due to Stella's abuse. Lluna is a smart llama, as shown in "Jailhouse Block" when she tries to find a way to kill hostile mobs (determinant), and she seems to be able to understand speech, as shown in "Hero in Residence" and "Giant Consequences". She is also obsessed with treasure, as she is known as a "treasure-sniffing llama" and tried to bite Jesse's Prismarine Gauntlet twice in "Giant Consequences" and once the Amulet and even Fred's compass in "Below the Bedrock" (determinant). Relationships Jesse When first shown, Lluna was quite defiant to Jesse as she kicked him/her, spat on him/her, and attempted to run away. However, Lluna did not want to leave Jesse and his gang when she was being brought away by Rodrigo in Champion City, and Stella in the Admin's Palace. Nonetheless, she will also feel sad if Jesse decides to make her stay in Xara's prison cell (determinant). Petra Lluna sees Petra similarly to Jesse, as she kicked her and felt sad when being brought away by Rodrigo in Champion City and Stella in Romeo's Palace. Stella Stella is the owner of Lluna; however, Lluna does not like Stella because of her treatment, as she had been trying to escape from her. She is seemingly not comfortable with Stella's orders - being brought away by Rodrigo, being hit, and being pulled by Stella. Nurm Although never showing gratitude back to Nurm determinately staying in Xara's cell, Nurm does show to care for Lluna as much as his other friends, evident by him volunteering to stay in Xara's cell. Lluna, however, does not seem to mind staying behind and leaving Nurm worried about her. Lukas Though not interacting too much, Lukas and Lluna seem to not mind each other's company, with Lukas calling her a "smart llama." Jack Same with Lukas, Jack and Lluna do not seem to mind each other's company. When Stella was making Lluna try to find the Clock, Jack tried to defend Lluna. However, if Jesse chose to leave Nurm behind in Xara's cell, Jack grows hostile toward Lluna and often blames her. Statuses Alive If Lluna was brought over Nurm in the Sunshine Institute, she will be known as alive. Unknown If she was left behind in the Sunshine Institute, her status and well-being is unknown. Items *Chest (In "Jailhouse Block", determinant) Killed Victims * Hostile Mobs (Determinant) Appearances Season 2 * Hero in Residence * Giant Consequences * Jailhouse Block * Below the Bedrock (Determinant) * Above and Beyond (Determinant) Trivia *Lluna's name was revealed in a Twitch stream of E3 2017. *Lluna does not appear to take fall damage when she falls from a large height, such as in Romeo's Icy Palace of Despair. *Lluna is a mob in age, as she is confirmed to be a "teenage" llama. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/165762863991/is-lluna-meant-to-be-a-young-llama-the-reason-i *Both Lluna and Stella's names are a reference to the book "Stellaluna", this was confirmed by Eric Stirpe. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166232513626/stella-and-lluna-stellalluna-stellaluna-is Gallery LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Lluna with Jesse and Petra. SeasonTwoCoverCard.jpeg|Lluna with Jesse, Petra, Jack, Nurm, and Romeo on the Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 key-art. Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna saw the Prismarine Gauntlet in the cave. Lluna Sad.png|Lluna sad by being taken away by Rodrigo. Lluna angry.PNG|Lluna angry at Jesse. S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Lluna, with Stella, Petra, Jesse, Lukas, Jack, and Radar on the "Giant Consequences" key art. Lluna_dark.PNG|Lluna in the dark. Lluna GC.png|Lluna in Giant Consequences. Lluna Ep2.png Stella with the gang.jpg|Lluna with the rest of the gang (except for Lukas) in Giant Consequences. Lluna JHB.png JackTalking.png Jack JHB.png Horizon33 20-10-2017 53-58-19.jpg|Lluna jumping down on her own. NotTheLlama!.jpg|Lluna being surrounded by monsters. Horizon33 30-10-2017 53-39-21.jpg|Lluna and Nurm looking at each other. Horizon33 31-10-2017 58-1-0.jpg|Lluna, Nurm, and Jesse about to meet Xara. IMG_7473.PNG|Lluna sniffing the prismarine gauntlet Horizon33 6-11-2017 58-13-17.jpg|Lluna seeing Ivor, Petra and Jesse hugging. (Determinant) References Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Determinant Characters Category:Pets Category:Jesse's Gang